Man Trouble
by distrahere
Summary: "Jac stared at the pregnancy test, silently willing it to be negative." Jac and Johnny are just getting to know each other, but there are more than a few surprises that cause problems along the way. The return of an old friend forces Jac to choose between her past and present.
1. Shock

This is just a small chapter to whet your appetite :P If you like then please read/review. Thanks x E

* * *

Jac scrolled through the theatre list on her iPad and muttered to herself. "Nothing too complicated, check, check-"

The door opened. Jac frowned without even looking up to see who it was. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Ms Naylor, were you talking to yourself?"

It was Johnny. His accent was unmistakable.

"Did you want something?"

"Yes." Johnny smiled. Jac did look really good today. She'd done something with her hair. "Have you done something different with your hair?"

Jac raised her eyebrows in reply.

"It looks nice, softer."

Jac had infact taken the trouble to curl her hair this morning but she was never going to admit it. "Didn't you have something to say, or are you just going to stand there and make small talk?"

"There's a patient-"

"That is the general point of a hospital Johnny."

"A patient is asking for you."

Jac smiled and got up. "Why didn't you say?"

"I-" Johnny followed Jac out of the room, wondering why on earth this women had such an effect on him. "Marcus Holland. Cubicle 4. He wasn't actually asking for you, his doctor is with him and he's requested you personally."

"Doctor's name?"

"John, James, Jack- Something Byrne."

"You were obviously paying attention-" Jac stopped in her tracks." Did you say Byrne?"

Johnny slowed to a halt. "Now who's not paying attention-"

"Are you sure it was Byrne?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No."

Johnny looked at Jac, the ice cold exterior had faltered slightly. Fear, hate, love? His guess was as good as any. "Are you okay?"

Jac ignored him and pulled open the dark blue curtain of cubicle 4.


	2. Old Faces

Okay, again not much action but I'm basically setting the scene. I would just like to thank all you guys for the phenomenal (I think I've spelt that right) response in the terms of the reviews, I don't think I've ever had 10 reviews on one chapter before. I'm really touched, thank you so much. I hope this doesn't disappoint. Xxx E

* * *

Johnny attempted to hand Jac the patients admission card but she ignored. it.

"Joseph?"

Johnny looked between the two doctors. Mr Byrne was wearing a blue sweater and looked mildly sheepish, Jac on the other hand looked like she was about to blow. Even the patient seemed to have picked up on the electric atmosphere and he was nervous enough as it is. He was a man in his early 40s and other than Mr Byrne, who had been introduced as the family doctor, he had come alone. "Is this the surgeon who's going to do my op?"

Johnny smiled reassuringly at him, hoping that Jac would snap out of it soon. "We'll need to do some tests first."

Joseph smiled. "I did some tests on Mr Hollan in Penrith. I diagnosed a triple A. Over in Penrith we simply don't have the facilities."

Jac avoided looking at Joseph. "So you bought him here?"

Joseph nodded. "Mr Holland wanted me to assist-"

Jac raised her eyebrows. "So you thought you'd bring him here? You don't work here any more."

"I've cleared it Hannsen."

Jac frowned. "You didn't clear it with me."

Johnny wasn't quite sure what to say. "You guys should probably do this somewhere else."

Jac whipped round to glare at him. "Shut up Johnny. I want U's, E's LFT's, full blood count, clotting and chest views on the CT." Jac turned back to Joseph. "My office. Now."

Joseph tried to protest. "Jac..."

Jac ignored him and marched in silence to her office, waited for him to enter before locking the door.

.

.

"Absolutely nothing Joseph. No calls, no texts, not even a letter and then you turn up on my ward expecting me to invite you into an operating theatre."

"Clean break. That's what we agreed."

"How is this a clean break Joseph?" Half of Jac wanted to jump into his arms and the other, more dominant, part of her wanted to rip him to shreds. "How dare you?"

Joseph remained calm, he had missed this. "This isn't anything to do with me, my patient had a triple A and refuses to have surgery without me assisting."

"Is that supposed to make it okay? Oh it's okay Joseph, as long as it's for the good of the patient I can forgive everything."

"I had to go away, I needed/ need to be with Harry."

Jac softened slightly. "How is Harry?"

"Fine. In fact he's more than fine, I've got pictures. He's with my mother for the weekend."

"Happy families..."

Joseph frowned this time. "You were invited, if you hadn't forgotten."

Jac's soft expression was gone in an instant. "And this is a punishment for choosing my job over you then?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Of course it was." Jac was so angry, yet she couldn't get rid of the urge to jump Joseph right there and now. "Sorry Joe, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sorry too, I should have called ahead. Given you warning."

Jac gave a rare smile. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep away for too long."

"It's just the one op-"

"I'll see about that. Shall we talk patient?"

"Marcus Holland." Joseph handed her the scans. "He's got a decent chance, he's quite nervy though which is why he wants me to scrub in."

"Well Mr Byrne, we'll have to see how much you've forgotten while you wasted your time in cosy little Penrith, eh?"

Joseph smiled. "Shall we?"

.

.

Johnny watched as Jac and Joseph emerged from the consultants office smiling and laughing. He had wanted to go in and interrupt but hadn't been able to come up with a decent excuse. He was confused. One moment Jac had looked like she was going to fry this Joseph guy, now they were smiling at each other. What had happened? Mo saw him looking. "Is that a green eyed monster I detected in those eyes?"

Johnny scowled. "Shut up."


End file.
